


Spinning (666 version)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [60]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dancing, Established Relationship, Other, Pole Dancing, Post Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Self Care, pole fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Sometimes, you need to do something just for yourself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Spinning (666 version)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 60! How crazy is that!  
> If you're new to the series, don't worry, each fic since part 10 is more or less a standalone one-shot so you can read this without reading the others :)  
> (but of course do read them all if you feel like it & leave lots of kudos & comments, it'd be much appreciated as an X-mas present for the author :D) 
> 
> This ficlet is inspired by a mix of my own pole fitness experience this semester and the kind of pole dance Devin Lytle does (YouTube Buzzfeed ladylike, also known for playing Cho in AVPM) & I had written a drabble version of it a few weeks ago, so if this seems familiar, that's why.

> _Spinning, spinning_   
>  _Flashing lights_   
>  _Getting lost in the music_   
>  _Getting lost in the vibes_   
>  _Spinning, twisting_   
>  _Upside down on the pole_   
>  _Holding on for dear life_   
>  _My body my rules._

Crowley loves pole dance.

They are not entirely sure what their angel would think of it- Aziraphale still sometimes backs away from 'sinfull' things, and pole does tend to have a rather _naughty_ reputation... Although the angel has gotten better at developing his own moral system instead of blindly following the one She gave the angels, and somehow Crowley doesn't think some lustful dancing would annoy the angel. And Crowley isn't even using it as a temptation or anything, they're really just doing it for themselves.

Although, perhaps, _that_ is the real reason they didn't tell the angel about their new hobby yet. That might make it both of theirs instead of just Crowley's, and, well- they already have so many things they share. Not that Crowley is complaining about that- they love their angel dearly and are happy to spend time together, so much more now that they don't have to hide.

But sometimes, they need some alone time.

Crowley has put up the pole in one of the unused rooms in their flat, an impulse decision when he saw an add for a class somewhere that sounded really interesting but that they didn't want to go to because, you know, _people_. And who needs a real life instructor when YouTube is so very helpful when it comes to learning anything new?

It was hard at first, Crowley never had a lot of muscle mass and they wanted to really learn this, not just miracle their way around. But they are lean and light, too, and soon they are strong enough to lift themselves up on the pole, agile enough to spin and twist and turn...

The pole holds steady, too, and if, while Crowley didn't _consciously_ use any miracles to ensure that, the fact that they believe the pole will stay standing upright might have more to do with it than the way they actually placed it in-between floor and ceiling, only somewhat correctly according to the instructions on the package... Oh well, no matter.

At first, Crowley did single positions, a lot like yoga really (the angel dragged them to a class once. _That_ is not something they'd do voluntarily), but soon they add movement, transitions, combinations and spins.

Next is music, and while Crowley never does any kind of rehearsed performance-like combination of tricks, it is nice to just dance throughout an entire song (and not just to Queen, too, because they never let the Bentley get hold of any of the CDs they are using for pole).

Crowley does know that pole is most associated with strip clubs, and they don't really mind the connection, although they feel kind of sorry for the women that have to get leered at by gross men to make their money. Sure, some of them probably don't mind. But certainly not all. Maybe they'll go out and punch some dickheads in the face when they try anything inappropriate with anyone. Just for fun. They used to do that sometimes, under the guise of demonic activity of spreading hate and starting fights...

Either way, thinking about strip clubs has them thinking about clubs in general, and they really do like the flashing lights they have in those, distracting and enticing enough to get lost in the moment. And after all, why not? Why not get some of that for themselves? It's not like there's any rule saying you can't party alone. And even if there is- Crowley has never much cared for rules or laws, anyway.

The lightshow Crowley installs in their pole room is really freaking awesome, if they may say so.

Maybe they will show Aziraphale, some day. But not just yet.

For now, they are spinning to the flickering neon lights, loosing themselves in the rhythm of movement and music.

They love it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, click kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
